Teardrops on my Guitar Sketchpad
by Secret Moon Princess
Summary: Rachael is being torn apart by Percy and Annabeth dating.


**Hey guys, I'm back. I'm not sure about finishing my on-going stories at the moment, but I will still be writing. It's probably gonna get depressing though. Here's a one shot of Anti-Percy/Rachel and Pro Percy/Annabeth (I hate this couple no offence to who likes them though 0.0)**

_**He looks at me**_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see**_

_**That I want and I need**_

_**Everything that we should be…**_

I looked at them for the ump-tenth time today. All they do is stare at each other, blush and smile. I remember before they started dating, Percy was my best friend. He caught me staring and smiled his goofy, half-wit smile. A false smile formed at my lips and my hands started shaking.

"You can't cry now," I told myself, "You've already gotten this far."

I threw the rest of my food into the fire and started walking as calmly as I could to the river. Sitting by the river, I looked back to when he told me about her…

_**He says he's so in love**_

_**He's finally got it right**_

_**I wonder if he knows **_

_**He's all I think about at night…**_

We were sitting in his cabin. He was leaning against his head board, smiling that same smile. Laughing at nothing. I finally asked him, "What are you so happy about Percy?"

He turned his head towards me, "I think I've found the one."

Hope rose through me, "W-Who is she?"

Smiling he answered, "Annabeth."

My heart plummeted. It felt like it was being torn out. My smile faltered, but I put it back up, "Oh… Have you told her yet?"

He shook his head, "No, but I'm going to ask her out tonight."

That night I saw him and Annabeth smiling and laughing and kissing every oh point five seconds. My heart sank even farther and finally I couldn't take it anymore. I ran back to my room, slammed myself on my bed and cried, never getting the image of his smiling face out of my head.

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only one that keeps me wishin on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singin**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

__That night Apollo, along with Aphrodite, came and visited me in my dream.

"Hey, I got here first," Apollo said.

"We're here for the same reason, right? Suck it up," she replied.

I stared at them, "Why are you here."

Apollo said, "We're here to know when you're finally going to tell him."

"Tell who what?"

Aphrodite sighed, ""Percy… You love him, don't you," she laughed, "Wait, I don't even have to ask that question. I already know the answer."

I sighed and turned to stare at the ocean. Fighting back tears I asked, "What do you want me to do. He already has Annabeth…"

Apollo stared at me. He took a deep breath and said, "Do you remember my Prophetess, Cassandra," I nodded, "Well, I took a chance and told her that I loved her. Even though I pretty much screwed her life over after that, I was relieved that I told her. Maybe if you tell Percy, he'll like you back and if he doesn't, maybe it'll give you the strength you need to move on."

I thought about this, "_Maybe he's right. Maybe if I tell him, I'll end up with him and maybe if he rejects me, I will have the strength to move on._"

I bolted out of my bed and ran all the way to Percy's room. Rapidly, I knocked on the door. He opened the door and looked at me through squinted eyes, only in a T-shirt and boxers.

"Rach, what are you doing here?"

"Percy, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"W-Well… I love you Percy Jackson…"

His eyes widened. He looked around nervously, "Umm…. Sorry, Rachael, but I don't like you the same way."

_**He's the time taken up**_

_**But there's never enough**_

_**And he's all that I need**_

_**To fall into…**_

_**So I drive home alone**_

_**As I turn out the lights**_

_**I'll put his picture down**_

_**And maybe get some sleep tonight**_

I sighed and turned away from the water, tears streaming down my face. Silently I took out my sketch book and sketched a young girl, with dull red hair and dead green eyes, crying over a guitar. I turned to the next page a sketched a young boy with shining brown hair and sparkling sea-foam green eyes, smiling and kissing a smart blonde with grey eyes.

Standing, I looked to the sky, seeing the sun going down. I walked sorrowfully back to my room. On my night stand was a picture of Percy and me. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and I was smiling, my hair looking like it was flaming, my green eyes bright and brilliant. I almost slammed down the picture.

Hopping into bed, I shut out the lights. Soon dreaming of a perfect time where Percy was all mine…

_**He looks at me**_

_**I fake a smile **_

_**So he won't see**_

__So here I am again, looking towards the two most "perfect" and "adorable" couple in camp. Percy looked to me again. Once again, I was back to me faking my smile, so he won't see the regret and pain I have over losing him.


End file.
